


Sorry, He's Taken

by metalhawk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My god so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Marinette was always great at settling arguments.





	

"Hey," Chloe says, slamming her hand down on Lila's desk. She tore the notebook from her hands and looked it over with a scowl.  
  
_Lila + Adrien_ enveloped by a huge, pink heart.

 _Lila Agreste_ written in pretty cursive.

 

 _L+ A_ written into a sketched tree.  
  
Multiple drawings of her and Adrien, kissing, getting married, all those things crowding the notebook page. As Chloe flipped on, she saw that it wasn't the only one to harvest such drawings.

Chloe looked at it in distaste. Then with a taunting smile on her face, she turned away.

"Chloe!" Lila shouted. "Please don't show him!"

"Oh, I'm not." she ripped the page from the notebook, then proceeded to tear it into shreds as anger grew evident on Lila's face. Chloe thrusted the remains into Sabrina's hands. Lila watched as they fluttered, unreclaimable, into the trash bin.  
  
Lila stood up, stomping over to Chloe and shoving her shoulders. "Monster!"

Adrien turned to look. Lila was loud enough that everyone had done the same.

"Excuse you! Do you know who I am?" Chloe yelled back. She jabbed a finger at Lila's chest. "Listen here," she growled. The other finger thrust out into Adrien's direction. "That boy is mine!"

"No!" The fake Volpina protested. "We went on a date."

Adrien just watched as two woman fought over him. Marinette would surely do something about this. Once she actually got here. Adrien checked the clock. Two more minutes until class starts.

"That date was just as _fake_ as you!"

' _Oohhh's_ rang out in the classroom.  
  
The girls continued fighting.

Adrien saw a flash of red out the window. He smiled.

One minute later, his lady walked in, looking exhausted and about to melt into the hoodie he'd lent her. He got down to grab her books for her, placing them on the table next to him. Nino, as soon as he found they were together, had moved to sit with Alya.

_"No problem, dude," Nino had said._

"Thanks, _chaton_ ," Marinette smiled. "There was a robbery on Main Street."

 "Oh,"Adrien said. "I should've-"

 "Adrien," she stopped him. "I can handle a simple robbery."

 "Of course, milady."

A frustrated scream came from the upper half of the classroom. "He's mine, bitch!"

"What's that about?" Marinette asked.

"They're fighting over me," Adrien said. Then he took Marinette's hand, bringing it to his lips. "Of course, my heart only belongs to you, my lady."

"Well," She smiled. "I say we show them that."

"Of course."

Marinette cupped the back of Adrien's neck, bringing his lips back down to hers. Adrien smiled against her, hugging his lady closer.

Alya tapped Chloe's shoulder with a smirk. "Hey, girls, I think you should see this."

Chloe scowled, but turned around as Lila screamed.

There was Marinette, her body enveloped by both Adrien's arms and his hoodie, lips pressed to Adrien's with a smile on both of their faces. They broke apart, their foreheads resting on each other's and Chloe saw Adrien whisper "I love you" to her.

She giggled, repeating it to him.

"What?!" Chloe yelled. "Marinette - she...she's just jealous that we were fighting! Adrien is with me!" She turned to the boy in question. "You can't possibly love her!"

"I love her, Chloe," Adrien says, reluctantly pulling away from his lady. "We've been together for three months now and I love her more than she even knows."

A chorus of 'Aww's from the class.

Chloe scowled. Lila's mouth hung open.

"Everyone, please return to your seats! Class has begun!"

The two lovers spent the rest of class with Marinette curled into her chaton and Adrien occasionally kissing her head, his arms wrapped around her.

The teacher didn't have the heart to break them up. Chloe was shut up if she tried to object them. Lila didn't attempt it.

And despite what Adrien had said earlier, Marinette knew how much he loved her, because she loved him just as much.

 

 


End file.
